


Another man's daugther

by AnimeDAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Sam holt never expected his daughter too call another man dad





	Another man's daugther

Sam Holt is a logical man and reasonable but never in all his years did he every expect his only daughter refer to another man as ‘dad'. Katie had been doing some maintenance with the boy named Hunk, and in till he walked into the to see her dangling off the ceiling with the boy beside her.

“If we finish this quickly he’ll never know.” He was about to say something when Shiro walked in and looked up.

“PIDGE! HUNK!” both swayed a bit and Sam's stomach dropped at fear of her falling.

“Get down here! Now.” Sam chuckled a bit as the threat seemed whole heartedly full of worry and anger. He guessed this has happened before. 

“But Shiro if we don't do this repair, the particle shield won't come online. We'll be sitting ducks.” Katie elbowed Hunk's side to get him to help her. He gave her a look before speaking.

“This is also connected to the pods and zip lines.” He rubbed his side a bit.

“Coran can you please make your way to my location.” Shiro had on a smile that said he won. Katie and Hunk quickly made their way down from their spot on the ceiling.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to work on the ceiling.” Both looked down knowing what was going to happen.

“You both grounded, extra training for the next two weeks, and no additional tech time. You will only leave the castle when necessary. No experiments, Lab or kitchen. Pidge your room better be spotless by tonight, all tech either of you have in your rooms will go into the lab and it will locked until I say otherwise. Is that understood.”

“Yes dad.” They said in unison and Sam had to shake himself out of the shock of his little girl, calling someone else dad. As they left the room Coran came in and looked at the panel they were working on.  
“Oh dear, that's need to be fix asap. The shield, healing pods and zip lines are all connected right there.” Sam had to stop himself from laughing as Shiro did a double take. 

“was anything wring with them prior?”

“just a minor flux in the shields power, nothing too bad. I can fix it faster then a Vexin Beast can spit.”


End file.
